


Roy and Bors Behind Closed Doors

by Gnarlydank



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Penis Size, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarlydank/pseuds/Gnarlydank





	Roy and Bors Behind Closed Doors

It was a calm and peaceful night in Castle Ostia, like most nights after the army led by Marquess Eliwood of Pherae's son Roy had stopped King Zephiel and the Demon Dragon.  
Roy, who just had a cordial exchange with Lilina, Marquess Ostia and a close friend of his, noticed Bors returning from his drills. Bors' glistering and sweaty body awakened sensations in Roy he did not understand. Roy's studies included, among other things, biology, so he was not clueless to the nature of sexual attraction. Yet, this being the first time he had felt such a strong urge to stroke his sealed member and play with his fire-red pubic hair, Roy was visibly and understandably confused.  
"Is this love? Is this sexual attraction? Or is this just puberty?", asked the pubescent boy.  
Bors could not help but notice Roy's face reddening.  
"Lord Roy, are you all right?", he asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.", Roy replied, "I'm merely exhausted from the travels."  
"I understand. I'm exhausted myself from all the training. How about I prepare us some tea in my quarters, what say you?", inquired the still heavily sweating Bors.  
Roy, noticing the sweat, stuttered "Y-yes, gladly!"  
"Haha, it's a date!", Bors said in jest.  
This took Roy off guard. Was Bors really inviting him to a date? Was he just teasing him? Or did this not mean anything whatsoever?  
Roy and Bors entered the latter's quarter together, with Bors leading the way, letting Roy admire his muscular backside, causing his penis to grow erect. Roy's clothes did a decent enough job hiding his stiffie, but he was still concerned.  
"Mmh, this tea is wonderful!", Roy exclaimed in pleasure.  
"Thanks, milord! I am practicing making tea every day for Lady Lilina, so I'm glad my efforts are bearing fruit."  
"R-right, Lilina", Roy thought to himself. He came to the realization that Bors being Lilina's servant would make his attraction to him potentially problematic. Just as he finished that thought, Roy was interrupted by Bors:  
"Milord, how about you join me for a bath? We are both sweating profusely, so a shared bath would be wonderful."  
The now more nervous than ever Roy agreed to Bors' proposition hesitantly. Then, Roy came to the realization that his Sword of Seals™ was still fully erect. He did not want Bors to see that, for it could make things awkward between them. With that in mind, Roy went to a private place and commenced the masturbation. No matter how much, nor strongly he rubbed his pener, he could not reach the promised land that is the orgasm. Suddenly, Roy started thinking of Bors, making him squirt violently in all directions. His high-pressure stream of sperm shot a hole straight through a nearby bear's stomach.  
Roy, now relieved, made his way to the hot springs, with Bors already awaiting him.  
"Ah, Lord Roy! Glad to see you've made it.", he joyously greeted the young lord.  
Roy made an excuse: "Yeah. I had to take care of a few things."  
Through the water and the steam, Roy saw Bors' gigantic horsecock, which was almost as long as his legs, and that limp. Now it made sense to him why Bors would always move so sluggishly.  
Roy, mouth wide agape, told Bors: "Um, Bors? I could not help but notice your, uh, gigantic penis."  
"I'm not hearing that for the first time. Don't worry about it. Anyway, would you like me to give your shoulders a massage, milord?", Bors replied.  
"Y-yes! Gladly!", Roy muttered hastily.  
Despite Roy's pre-hot spring masturbation session, his cock hardened instantly at the prospect of Bors massaging him.  
"No need to be shy. This happens to Lady Lilina all the time.", Bors consoled him.  
This gave Roy further shock, for he would never have expected Lilina to have a penis. He started to question all his studies in regards to female anatomy, but then his focus shifted to Bors' strong and manly hands forcefully pressing against his shoulders, and his limp, yet still giant penis rubbing against his ass.  
"I'm sorry my enormous dick is rubbing against your ass due to its massive size and girth, even in an unerect state.", Bors apologized.  
Roy, his head now fully red, reassured him: "I-it's f-fine! It feels nice! But I-I think it would feel e-even better in my mouth! OhgodsdidIreallysaythat!?"  
Bors, full of confidence, said "Haha! No one can resist my dick and Bors! Open up!"  
Roy opened his mouth as wide as possible, yet it still was not enough to handle Bors' gargantuan shaft. Bors forced Roy's mouth even wider open with his cock. Roy rubbed against it with both his hands, pumping the meatclobber up, until it went erect, and the tip alone became enough to fill the entirety of Roy's mouth.  
"Good gods!" Roy exclaimed, shocked at the sight of an erect, Durandal-sized cock.  
Roy then resumed the rubbing process, until the well-endowed Bors would shoot his entire load of 100% natural Ostian milk out of his high-pressure cannon. Roy's neck nearly broke, and he fainted.  
Bors turned Roy around in the, now fully clad in white hot spring, and tore his ass apart with his mighty mammoth member, until it bled dry.  
Bors, finally satisfied, let Roy rest. He would need it, for the violent assfucking would leave him hospitalized for five months.


End file.
